User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Charlotte Lockheart
Verbose Indexing Tiering Here is a roughly comparative nature on how this system works: Higher infinity scaling < [] model S/2 < Deeper c models {Higher into S/2} < Detached from [] models {High-End S/2} < Detached from standard detachment S/1 < Detached from detachment (unfathomable state) S/1 < Additional unfathomable states into S/1 < Greater than expression S/0 < Detachment from Indexing Z Summary Charlotte Lockheart (Before She Awakens) is a fanfic created by those who based it heavily off of 'Before I Wake' . It is about a young girl whose dreams come to reality, and have no limits. She was taken into a home after something rather traumatizing occurred in the home, which due to unknown reasons was taken completely off the records due to fear of what the general public would have to say in regards to a 'child whose dreams become reality & can potentially cause Doom's Day in less than a few seconds' . Backstory This is a story of a little girl with powers no entity has ever had before period. How she got it is just as unknown as the truest nature of her powers. All we (as the viewers of this profile + even the person who made this profile) know is that she has had them , and she's older than she seems. That is sort of it. She was 'born' into the realm of limitations and deceit the Mortal World by a shady couple. One was Penelope, a shady crook who took what she wanted and did anything to get what she wanted. Tony was simply put just a all-around 'butt' Both of them wanting power and authority by whatever means they can gain it, no matter how crazy or ludicrous. When Charlotte was born, they downgraded her due to her refusal to join her mother and father's dirty sheenanigans . Due to continuous assaults at her self-esteem, Charlotte no longer cared for herself as a regular child did. She even felt that she was the reason her parents were so angry , which downgraded her self-esteem even more. She was giving them, even without her conscious awareness, her blessings as one would call it. Things that in all honesty they didn't deserve whatsoever, but got anyways because she was their child and didn't know any better . Everytime she dreamed, something came up that couldn't be explained . They knew this didn't happen prior to having her, so they simply let her drown in her own self-worthlessness while they researched what could potentially have occcurred. Once htey knew, she milked it without reasoning. The constant attacks on Charlotte's psyche were wearing thin . Howwever, both knew that whatever theydid, they needed to be sure it was her. So.... What better idea than to watch a horror movie. It was about a killer who was nigh-invincible. Surely the child couldn't dream that up ... Right ? The answer was yes she could, and the result was a massacre of everyone sans the child herself, because the creation knew that if the child was harmed it could very easily return to nonexistence where it originated from. She was adopted by the Williams family a week after the accident. While it was unknown what the accident was, the government exclaimed that it was rather bloody and seemed to imply the only reason they survived is because they woke her up before the 'monsters' of their own making ate them . It is a distasteful irony, being engulfed by the very demons they helped create. Anywyas, due to the exceedingly large sum of money required to handle her, the family thought they were hitting the mother load. That was until.... A day into the adoption. It was ironically December 25th , so they were going to surprise her with gifts under the chrismas tree. To their shock, not only was there Christmas presents for them + everyone in said family.... But it was from "Santa" . It was some of the most expensive gifts one could ever receive. Even so called 'billionaires' wouldn't even comprehend of getting such exquisite gifts of wealth and authority . Their eyes were boggling out of their sockets. They seem baffled by this, however the other kids Charlotte accepted the gifts with open arms. Charlotte was looking in the corner, hugging the teddy bear. She seemed happy her family was getting gifts.. As they proved she cared. Her power isn't limited to dreams ,as she showed twice in the fanfiction,when she saved her family from a supernatural force by creating a Teddy Bear that can erase nonexistent beings , but when she was much younger [ a baby ] she blocked her conscious awareness until she was mature enough to be aware of what she truly was, supposedly at the tender age of sixteen + above . After the event of her sixteenth birthday, her powers were realized. She was afraid of them for quite a deal of time, actively hiding them retroactively and even avoiding sleeping for long periods of time. However, after she realized t hey could be activated ... She started to do more things to help out others whenever she could . Matthew + Charlotte have encountered each other at several points due to fictional crossover shenanigans . 'Powers and Stats' |-|Child Version (Girl 0)= |-|Teen Version= |-|Teen (Awakened)= Tier: Unknown '''. Possibly '''Grade Z Name: '''Charlotte Lockheart / Williams ( Birth Daughter of Penelope & Tony Lockheart ; Adopted Daughter of Maddie & Bertha Williams ) '''Origin: '''Before She Awakens (A fanfic taking place in Real-Life) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''11 (16 as a Teen) '''Classification:The Unbound Dreamer , The Dark Messiah Key Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Manipulation (To a unfathomable, but Unknown degree) , Power Bestowal / Statistics Amplification (To herself & others... to a Unfathomable , but Unknown degree) , Creation (Created a Teddy Bear for a young boy when she was asleep, albeit it didn't disappear when she awoke.) , Large Size (''At least Type 11; Made a unicorn too big to be calculated by any form/extension of mathematics or theories of any sort . The size of the Realm of the Highest is unfathomably larger than said Unicorn, and she can make entities herself unfathomably larger than said realm) , Empathic Manipulation (A cute creature she created as a pet while in her dreams overwhelmed the Concept of Love... w/ love ) , Probability Manipulation (Has created entities such as the Seer, who can glance at a entity and se all the probabilities that they fall under, even those who are beyond the concept of probability) , Astral Projection , Existence Erasure , Causality Manipulation , Quantum Manipulation , Conceptual Manipulation , Absolute Authority (Made the Narrator of the Story become the Author of 'Before She Awakens' , yet still answers to Charlotte & her Dreams) , Law Manipulation (Sets the Rules of the Dream subconsciously) , Danmaku (Made energy balls filled with the purest light ever conceived rain across the entirety of Realm of the Highest, overloading it with light waves , in mere moments , by merely waving her hand , when '''Awakened) Attack Potency: Unknown '''. Possibly '''Grade Z ( Stated numerous times throughout her story that her dreams are not bound by any form of expression or indexing of any kind, no matter their hypothetical , exaggerated, or unfathomable level beyond any statement of power , being , level , or implications they are also unbound by which define those beyond Indexing ... So what's being typed up right now still wouldn't be anywhere near it . Anything that can be typed up or 'understood' , even things beyond Indexing which humanity has managed to accomplish in-verse, in-verse still calls it be anywhere near close, regardless of the complexities/contradictions behind such a blatant paradox... The dreams ignore it all '. Consistently can create Characters who seemingly 'cannot be described at any level beyond indexing and even those beyond the concept, and hypothetical what-if's beyond ' via her dreams. Created the Realm of the Highest, a world whose beings were fundamentally and conceptually beyond all possibilities in-verse & also both transcended and embodied the concepts of Anything/Everything as defined within the verse includes things beyond indexing & cannot be indexed to any level . Created the 'Greedy Duo' ,who destroyed the Realm of the Highest w/ their mere presence ) 'Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown ' 'Durability: Unknown ' 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Unknown ' '''Standard Equipment: Unknown ' '''Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: TBE Note: Due to the above about her power being essentially Unknowable in every aspect.... It would be insanely diffuclt to place a tier under her. Due to what's posted, there is no way you can make a hierarchy with this of any kind. THe high of futility would be attempting to do so . If they wanted to, Charlotte could easily very well say "Hey ! World's Beyond , True Wonderlands, and every verse I've ever created or could be created could be a part of my dream... Along with every verse you could create with hypothetical levels greater than them to any extent.... And it still wouldn't matter" ... And I'd 100% agree. Category:Blog posts